


念念不忘番外

by duohereshuibuxuku



Series: QG Parking [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:01:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21804121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duohereshuibuxuku/pseuds/duohereshuibuxuku
Series: QG Parking [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1571182
Kudos: 13





	1. 生日

黄明昊生日这天，一整天都下着大雨。巧合的是，这天恰好也是雨水节气。

可能是上天知道他不喜欢哭，替他为接下来要做的决定多流流泪，以免到时候被动摇临时放弃。

黄明昊摇头甩开这些恼人的想法。过生日自虐也就算了，至少对范丞丞好一点吧。

对着不透光的窗帘发呆，忽然腰被环住，后颈被什么柔软的东西蹭得发痒，黄明昊不由自主僵直身体。

“紧张了？”范丞丞嗅着黄明昊脖颈间沐浴露的味道，在他凸起的颈椎关节亲了一口。

“没有……”黄明昊感觉被亲吻过的地方在发热，被范丞丞鼻息扫过的地方也开始发热。

如果没有遇到范丞丞，黄明昊说不定会以为自己是性冷淡。或许是受电影电视影响，感觉有情饮水饱，对又热又累的肉体互交并没什么兴趣。但范丞丞是个很喜欢肢体接触的人，没事就喜欢碰他捏他摸他，后来更过分，专挑他敏感部位上下其手。黄明昊被撩着撩着就撩出年轻人应有的火气来。

还记得某一次粉丝见面会结束，范丞丞像土匪一样压着黄明昊在更衣室亲吻。那时候黄明昊上火嘴角起泡，范丞丞极其恶劣地专盯着那个部分咬。被咬到的刺痛令人心焦难耐，想躲开，又想被咬得更重些，身体莫名起了反应。范丞丞发现了，隔着宽松的裤子摸他下半身。黄明昊生活自律，连自慰都很少，自然没受过这样的刺激，攀着范丞丞肩膀的手指用力到泛白，很快就被范丞丞摸交代了。范丞丞坏笑地着看他，黄明昊想死的心都有，涨红的脸完全没办法抬起来。更惨的是黄明昊根本没有带可替换的内裤来更衣室，最后只能穿着范丞丞带来的备用内裤回酒店。

这么回忆起来，害得黄明昊变敏感的罪魁祸首就是范丞丞。黄明昊有些不甘心，抬起胳膊向后肘那个在他背后啃来啃去的人。

“干嘛？”范丞丞抓住黄明昊的手臂，轻咬黄明昊藏在发丝间的耳朵，“现在反悔来不及了我跟你讲。”

他们很早就约定过要在黄明昊十八岁生日做到最后。两个处男半夜红着脸凑在一起研究科普贴和注意事项，难免擦枪走火，但范丞丞坚定地要等到这一天，导致整个星期看他的眼神都带着可怕的躁气。

黄明昊拉开锁在腰间的手，转身面对范丞丞跪坐在床，范丞丞被黄明昊这么直白地盯着，一时间也没了动作。两人互看半天，黄明昊有些尴尬地摸摸鼻子：“就……就这么开始吗？”

“要不放点音乐？”范丞丞咳嗽两声，征求他的意见。

黄明昊点头，看范丞丞起身去拿手机才悄悄松了口气。

安静的房间突然传出“誰だって可愛く変わりたいんだ”的俏皮女声，黄明昊听了几句渐渐皱起眉头。虽然了解范丞丞的少女心喜好，但这种时候放这么可爱的歌……也太奇怪了吧？

范丞丞回到床边扑倒黄明昊舔舐他的唇。黄明昊忍了忍，还是忍不住推开他。“你、你不觉得怪吗？”

“哪里怪？”范丞丞被打断攻城略地，很不满。

“有点太可爱了……”

范丞丞低头笑起来，向犬类动物一样蹭了蹭黄明昊鼻尖。“在我心里，你就这么可爱。”

黄明昊耳根热起来，咬唇想忍住不受控上弯的嘴角。范丞丞衔住他的上唇舔吻，手从他的睡衣下面探进去，沿着腰线一路抚摸到胸口，揉搓他的乳首。黄明昊身体颤动一下，感觉有些喘不过气，推了推范丞丞，范丞丞才意犹未尽地释放他的舌头退出他的口腔，舔唇把他捞起来飞速脱掉碍事的睡衣。

房间空调温度原本刚刚好，现在被扒了衣服，黄明昊下意识有点冷，只能上手也去脱范丞丞睡衣拉他下水。范丞丞含笑望着他，弹了一下黄明昊的小乳尖。黄明昊的乳晕很小，显得乳头格外翘挺饱满，被弹过之后渐渐泛起一层红粉的色调，很是色情。黄明昊抖了一下，向后缩了缩，却被范丞丞搂着腰，俯身含住乳尖。

明明是没什么功能性的东西，为什么会这么敏感？被范丞丞用舌头舔舐还勉强能接受，忽然换成牙齿磨蹭，难以言喻的胀痛感让黄明昊浑身焦灼不堪。他有些无法控制自己的呼吸，微微张开嘴以便获取更多的氧气，却在范丞丞吮吸时不自觉的发出轻哼。

黄明昊极少会发出如此暧昧的声音，马上用手背挡住自己的嘴。范丞丞抓住他的手腕，拉过去亲了一口。

“干嘛挡住？”

黄明昊转过头不予理会，耳朵却是通红的。范丞丞含住他的耳尖，含含糊糊地说：“现在就这么害羞，待会可怎么办？我都不忍心欺负你了。”

“那你就不要欺负我啊……”黄明昊小声嗫嚅，又像委屈又像撒娇，激得范丞丞施虐欲暴涨，隔着内裤揉捏黄明昊的性器。

黄明昊从来没想过棉质面料也能变得如此粗粝不堪，胸腔起伏幅度越来越大，喘着气勾住范丞丞脖子。

“丞丞……难受……”

范丞丞扒下黄明昊内裤，露出头的小东西颤颤巍巍挺立着，像它的主人一样含羞带怯的样子。范丞丞恶意捏了一下圆润的头部结构，黄明昊果然哼叫出声，声音很是娇俏。

黄明昊狠狠瞪了范丞丞一眼，带着春意的眼角怎么看都更像是调情。范丞丞亲吻他眼角的艳色，帮他撸动他的小可爱，很快马眼吐露出湿润的透明液体沾湿范丞丞的掌心。黄明昊的心脏跳动剧烈，勉强维持着恍惚前的清醒，抓住范丞丞的手说不要。

范丞丞不明所以，黄明昊摸到他发硬的性器，缓了缓呼吸，红着脸说：“你先进来吧……”

范丞丞马上意识到黄明昊是不想独自享乐，不禁感慨到了这种地步他怎么还能维持一惯的体贴，温柔得让人心疼。

范丞丞怜惜地亲亲黄明昊，挤出润滑液在掌心划动熨热，沾上指尖伸进瑟缩的紧致入口。黄明昊攀着范丞丞肩膀的手蓦然收紧，诡异的感觉在下身叫嚣，让他一点一点泛起恐惧。

“丞丞……”

范丞丞看到他惴惴的眼神，暂停手上动作，靠过来温柔地卷起他的舌头缓慢吮吸。黄明昊渐渐被这个吻安抚，放松了手上力度，范丞丞才继续探索那诱人的温热甬道。

黄明昊看着范丞丞咬开保险套包装，莫名觉得性感，又很快感到头大起来。虽然之前跟范丞丞互撸过，但基本都是黑灯瞎火的状态，现在在刺眼的灯光下，黄明昊明明白白看到范丞丞勃起的大小分量，一股绝望涌上心头。

“丞、丞丞，你要慢点哦……”

在范丞丞进来前，黄明昊讲出的这句话带着微不可查的颤音。范丞丞架起黄明昊的小腿，在他膝盖亲了亲。

“放心宝贝。”

即使范丞丞的动作已经很轻柔很缓慢了，被撕裂的痛感还是让黄明昊出了一身冷汗。

不能让范丞丞发现啊，他也很难受的。黄明昊想着，用手臂遮住眼睛，咬牙不发出声音。

忽然手臂被拉开，视野里范丞丞正担忧地看着他。

“我没事，适应一下就好了……”黄明昊挤出笑容解释。

范丞丞退出黄明昊的身体，俯身含住他绵软的性器。黄明昊吓了一跳，起身推拒范丞丞。

“你干什么！”

范丞丞没有回答，舔了舔他的马眼，黄明昊马上颤栗着哼了一声。

“丞丞……别这样……”

“不要了……嗯……丞丞不要……”

下半身被范丞丞湿热口腔包裹的感觉太刺激，黄明昊想推开范丞丞的手酸软的使不上力，心内却是一片焦急，不禁鼻子发涩，视线逐渐模糊起来。

范丞丞抬眼看黄明昊，吓了一跳，松口吐出性器，紧张地用拇指擦拭他眼角的泪水。“你怎么哭了？别哭啊宝贝。”

黄明昊也不知道自己怎么会哭，就是不受控制的眼泪不停往外溢。范丞丞真的极少见到会流泪的黄明昊，有些无措的又亲又抱，轻声哄着怀里的人。

黄明昊紧紧搂住范丞丞脖子，吸着鼻子说：“我不要，好脏。”

“我的宝贝怎么会脏呢，你心理洁癖太重了吧。”范丞丞像哄小孩子一样轻轻拍着他的背。

“你直接进来就好了，不要做多余的事。”

范丞丞不做声，隔了一会儿拉开两人距离，看着黄明昊。“你是不是误会了什么。”

“什么误会？”

“我想要你，想跟你做，不是为了用你的身体发泄情欲。我是——”范丞丞停顿了一下，皱着眉露出一丝带着痛苦的复杂神情，“我是想给你我的爱。”

黄明昊想到他早已下好的决定，心被紧紧揪起来，勒得生痛。

不要给我，我们注定不能同路的。

黄明昊抚平范丞丞的眉头，靠在范丞丞颈窝。

“不要对我这么好，范丞丞。”

范丞丞掐他的腰。“你是不是有自虐倾向，对你好还不行了？”

黄明昊低喘一声，他的身体还敏感着，被撩拨起来的火气让他有些难耐，蹭了蹭范丞丞的身体。

“要不你从后面来吧，你那个……有点大……”

范丞丞拉过枕头垫在黄明昊身下，轻咬他后颈单薄的皮肤。“不舒服要说，嗯？”

黄明昊点头。范丞丞又多涂了一些润滑剂送进黄明昊后穴，穴口因为体位变换的原因暴露在灯光下，可以清晰看到经过一次蹂躏变得绯红。发现黄明昊紧绷着后背，范丞丞亲吻他右肩胛的纹身。

距离纹纹身已经过去一年多了，被纹身覆盖的地方依然是黄明昊极敏感的部位。不知是纹身时刺痛的印象太深，还是被范丞丞反复亲吻抚摸养成的条件反射，一被碰到就会全身发热。

范丞丞又开始惯常性的啃咬他的纹身，黄明昊不受控地弓起背，下身硬得难受，下意识磨蹭枕头想缓解一点这恼人的灼热。

范丞丞握住他肿胀的性器，细细摩挲上面的褶皱，黄明昊被摸得发软，颤声叫范丞丞进来。

范丞丞摸了摸黄明昊的穴口，扶着下身缓缓推进。果然后背位轻松许多，黄明昊还没来及松口气，忽然被范丞丞顶到奇怪的地方，整个人僵了一下，发出难耐的呻吟。

“原来你的敏感点这么浅？”范丞丞吸着黄明昊耳垂说，恶劣地一再顶弄那个位置。

黄明昊从来没有体验过这种灭顶快感，完全控制不了自己的声音，羞恼地咬住被子。范丞丞摸到他的唇，扯下被子，手指伸进他嘴里搅弄。

“叫出来宝贝。”

黄明昊被一波接一波的强烈快感冲击，空有掐死范丞丞的心，没有丝毫反抗的力气，整个人软绵绵地随范丞丞每一次顶胯发出呜咽，脚趾紧紧蜷缩着与床单磨蹭。

“范丞丞……啊……你要死……不……不许顶、顶那里！呃啊……”

范丞丞揉捏黄明昊翘挺的臀尖，喘息着舔他的后颈。

“口是心非。”

“慢……慢点……呜嗯……”

黄明昊想逃离这种疯狂的快感漩涡，腰被范丞丞紧紧禁锢着，胸口的乳头被捏得生疼，更是生出另一种诡异的受虐快感，交织在一起根本没有丝毫思考的空间。

“丞丞……呃……不要……不要了……”

心跳剧烈到整个胸腔都在回响，如发烧一般浑身热烈的燃烧着。范丞丞在软热甬道反复细致的抽插，十分享受黄明昊的呻吟声，甚至还有闲情用指尖拨弄黄明昊铃口，将他逼上极致。

被前后夹击，黄明昊脑中炸开一片烟花，颤栗着射了出来，好一会儿无法看清眼前的景象，只凭本能如离水的鱼一样扬起脖颈大口喘息。

“爽吗？”范丞丞亲吻黄明昊耳廓。

刚射完精，黄明昊很疲惫，背后的人却还在他身体里肆虐，感官被迫调动着去感应后穴里的物体是在怎样折磨他。

“范丞、丞……你最好……快、快点射……呃嗯……不然……嗯……”

“不然怎样？”

范丞丞估计也快高潮了，喘息越发粗重。黄明昊听到背后的喘息声竟然觉得有点性感，难受得抓过范丞丞手指咬上去。

范丞丞指腹被黄明昊犬齿磨过，抽插着进入高潮，鼻尖在黄明昊后颈来回摩挲，缓缓将身体重量转移到黄明昊身上。

黄明昊被压的欲哭无泪，发泄般地使劲咬范丞丞。

范丞丞抽回手。“你是小狗吗？”

“快起来，我要窒息了。”

范丞丞搂住黄明昊的腰，侧过身躺倒在床。黄明昊后穴被范丞丞的性器磨蹭着，又不自觉地轻哼出声，生气地拍范丞丞的手。

“快点出去！”

“不要。”范丞丞撒娇似的咬他肩膀的皮肤，“你知道你身体里又热又软做起来特别爽吗？”

“……我怎么知道！”黄明昊用手背遮脸。

范丞丞磨蹭了两下才意犹未尽地退出黄明昊身体，起身转了个方向和黄明昊面对面，捏住他的下巴同他接吻。

“你是我的了。”范丞丞露出心满意足的表情。

黄明昊有些不敢看范丞丞缠绵的眼神，埋头靠在范丞丞肩膀深处。范丞丞搂着他，心情很好地不时亲吻他的耳尖。

黄明昊听着范丞丞沉稳的心跳声，混杂着窗外的噼啪雨声，心渐渐沉下来。

范丞丞的感情太诚挚，黄明昊已经开始不舍。

原来十八岁旅程开端的雨不是替他哭泣，而是为范丞丞流的泪啊。


	2. 宿醉

范丞丞开车去接黄明昊的一路都憋着一团火。

他和黄明昊冷战了十几天没见，现在竟然要去别人家才能见到第一面。而且还是深更半夜。

冷战的起因也很莫名。范丞丞去机场为黄明昊接机，被粉丝拍到。由于他俩cp词条没来由的热搜体质，毫不意外这次也上了热搜，黄明昊本就不希望他接机，现在搞得人尽皆知，更是不高兴。后来又因为行程一直异地，范丞丞发的信息黄明昊也爱搭不理，慢慢演变成冷战的状态。

到了周锐家，周锐开门，指了指沙发。黄明昊盖着空调毯蜷缩在沙发，双眼紧闭脸色晦暗。

“在我这儿控诉了你一晚上，已经吐过一回了。”周锐无奈地对范丞丞说，“我家酒库都被喝穿了，走之前记得报销一下。”

范丞丞搂起沙发上的人，熏人的酒气扑面而来。范丞丞怒气烧得更旺，带着黄明昊离开。回到公寓放水把黄明昊扔进浴缸，黄明昊才半梦半醒睁开眼睛。

“锐哥……漏水了……”黄明昊模模糊糊地说。

范丞丞气得发笑，掐住黄明昊下巴俯视他。“看清楚我是谁。”

黄明昊皱起眉，勉强对焦望着对他凶巴巴的人。“丞……讨厌的丞丞。”

“行，你可真行，半夜跑别人家喝酒喝成这样，还敢说我讨厌？”范丞丞冷笑，恶狠狠地咬噬黄明昊水光莹润的唇。黄明昊被咬得生疼，终于找回一点意识，软绵绵地伸出舌头舔舐范丞丞牙齿。

范丞丞被舔得心软，怒气消了不少，不再用力咬，改为吮吸他的舌尖。黄明昊口腔里还残留着醇郁的红酒味道，柔软的舌头像是被红酒沁浸过的软糖，对范丞丞产生无限诱惑。不断攫取他口腔的气息，酒精似乎也过渡给了范丞丞，令范丞丞生出一股燥热。

范丞丞解开黄明昊被水打湿紧贴在身体上的衬衣纽扣，从不时收缩的喉结亲吻到锁骨。黄明昊这几天在国外录旅行节目，水土不服瘦了一大圈，锁骨比以前更突出挺立，修饰着脖颈的美好形状。

范丞丞咬起锁骨上的脆弱皮肤，引起黄明昊不满，没什么力气地推了他一把。

范丞丞还想继续往下探，黄明昊忽然打了个喷嚏，打断了他的旖念。毕竟已经入秋，范丞丞不敢跟醉得一塌糊涂的人玩浴室play怕他感冒，叹着气帮他洗干净，用浴巾裹起整个人抱回卧室塞进被子。

黄明昊在壁灯暧昧的光晕下眨眨眼睛，伸出手拉住范丞丞不让他走。“去干嘛？”

范丞丞撩开黄明昊前额碎发。“煮点醒酒汤，你先睡吧。”

黄明昊听话地松开手。范丞丞下楼东翻西找煮了一锅红绿豆粥。

心中的火气尚在，但面对撒娇的黄明昊总是莫名消散无踪。他被黄明昊吃得太死，一点挣扎的空间都没有。而他的小恋人却总是嫌他黏人，嫌他管的太多，嫌他掌控欲强。现在更过分，小恋人宁愿跟朋友倾诉，也不愿直接跟他沟通。

范丞丞不想比较谁更爱谁，但今晚的事，除了让他火大之外，更让他隐隐有些失落。

锅中不时有红豆随着沸水上下翻滚，范丞丞看得出神，仿佛那粒红豆就是自己，在黄明昊掀起的洪流中跌宕起伏。

突然腰被从后搂住，黄明昊下巴搭在范丞丞肩膀，蹭了蹭他的耳朵。

范丞丞把人拉到身前，发现黄明昊只裹着浴巾赤脚站在地板上，火气又噌得冒出来。他很讨厌黄明昊这种不爱惜自己身体的作死毛病，又想起黄明昊不喜欢他管太宽，忍了忍什么也没说，把人抱到背后木质的中岛台上。

“不睡觉跑下来干什么。”

黄明昊笑眯眯地看着他，翘起小腿用脚趾勾他睡裤的松紧，缓缓向下撩拨他蛰伏的凶器。

范丞丞抓住他的脚踝，压向他的身体。“找死？”

黄明昊勾住范丞丞脖子，在他耳边吐息。

“丞丞，我好想你。”

黄明昊一句话，就成功释放范丞丞心底潜伏的野兽。

范丞丞捉住黄明昊的手摸向自己下半身，靠近他，浅浅碰触他嘴角。

“想我，还是想它？”

黄明昊隔着睡裤抚摸范丞丞的凶器，含住范丞丞的唇。

“都想。”

范丞丞喘息着，捏住黄明昊后颈强势侵入他的口腔，狠狠吮吸他的舌头，又用牙齿轻轻琢磨，就连他不断分泌的唾液也如甘露般吞进喉管。

黄明昊拉下范丞丞睡裤，摸了摸半勃起的性器，推开范丞丞结束这个火热的吻，弯下腰舔了舔蘑菇头，含进嘴里。

今天竟然这么主动？范丞丞一时有些反应不过来。

在床事上，黄明昊一直是被动方，范丞丞也很喜欢看他含羞带怯的样子，可以充分回应他的施虐欲。口交更是极少会发生，黄明昊被他哄着试过一次抱怨嘴巴酸就再也没做过。

果然小恋人还醉着不清醒。

范丞丞的思考被源源袭来的快感打断。黄明昊低着头专心舔舐每一条褶皱，用舌头舔弄顶端的马眼，刚把范丞丞带上云端，又用小兔牙不轻不重地咬噬，把范丞丞推进煎熬的地狱。湿热的口腔实在太舒服，范丞丞被快感支配，不自觉顶胯试图进入更深的地方。

黄明昊被顶到喉咙，应激咳嗽起来，一收一收的口腔带给范丞丞无比美妙的感觉。但范丞丞舍不得伤害黄明昊喉咙，咬牙勉强收回意识，捏住他的下巴退出来，查看他的情况。

黄明昊睁着湿漉漉的眼睛仰望他，清纯又妩媚。丰腴的嘴唇被欺负得充血，红艳诱人。范丞丞扶起他，亲吻他眼角的绯红。

“这么迫不及待？”

黄明昊搂住范丞丞脖子，语气满是委屈。“你好久没理我了。我想你。”

“明明是你先不理我的。”范丞丞不自觉勾起嘴角，搂住他的腰，捏他乳尖。

黄明昊颤了颤，挺起上半身送向范丞丞。“不要捏，要亲亲。”

范丞丞听话地俯身舔了舔黄明昊乳晕，含住乳首吮吸。黄明昊发出难耐的声音，像有气无力的奶猫在叫唤，叫得范丞丞异常挠心，对着乳尖咬了一口。黄明昊呜了一声，修长的腿环住范丞丞的腰，抬起胯部去磨蹭范丞丞下半身。

黄明昊本就只在下半身松松圈了一条浴巾，蹭了没几下浴巾便散开滑落在地，用他自己半翘的小可爱碰了碰范丞丞剑拔弩张的凶器。

“范小丞和黄小昊。”不知这个场景哪里戳到了黄明昊笑点，吭哧吭哧地笑起来。

果然这小傻子不清醒。范丞丞扶额，心却软绵绵的化成一团棉花糖。

范丞丞摸了摸黄明昊身下软软的入口，扫视厨房一周，犹豫着用什么做润滑好。黄明昊不满范丞丞视线离开自己，捧着他的头献上自己的吻。

范丞丞一边回吻，一边用手指探进黄明昊后穴。虽然黄明昊被酒精麻痹的身体很柔软，但没有润滑他还是不敢贸然进入。

范丞丞觉得自己矛盾至极。喜欢欺负黄明昊希望他眼泪汪汪地求饶，却又舍不得伤害他分毫。

“我去拿润滑。”范丞丞缠绵地吻着黄明昊说。

黄明昊却不肯放开他，把两根手指含进嘴里舔了舔，摸到后穴伸了进去。

范丞丞被黄明昊的行为震惊了。这还是每次被他干的羞红脸埋进被子不肯出来的黄明昊吗？

神奇的酒精大神，我谢谢你。范丞丞在心里默拜。

范丞丞也把手伸进黄明昊嘴里，黄明昊像吃美味糖果一样细细舔舐，舔得范丞丞心猿意马分分钟就想办了他。

跟黄明昊手指一起在他后穴扩张，穴道里软热诱人，一缩一缩挑动着范丞丞的欲望。

黄明昊靠在他肩膀，喘息着说：“丞丞，操我。”

范丞丞脑子有点炸，扶着性器侵入熟悉的甬道。黄明昊紧紧搂住他，在他耳边轻哼，说出的每句话都在撩拨他的神经。

“丞丞，为什么不给我发消息了。”

“丞丞，为什么不跟我视频。”

“丞丞，我一直在等你的来电。”

“丞丞，不要不理我。”

“丞丞，我好想你。”

“丞丞，我喜欢你。”

范丞丞喉咙发紧，不敢让黄明昊看到他湿润的眼眶。咬住黄明昊喉结，狠狠掐着黄明昊胯骨，在柔软的穴道抽插，囊袋撞击穴口的肉体交织声音让黄明昊羞红脸颊，顶弄黄明昊最敏感的地方让他颤栗呻吟。

黄明昊翘挺的性器被两人激烈的活塞运动牵动，一点一点磨蹭着范丞丞小腹。范丞丞奖励乖巧的黄小昊，抚在掌心上下撸动，小东西颤抖不断分泌出透明黏液浸湿范丞丞手掌。范丞丞用指尖拨弄铃口，黄明昊呜咽着射了出来，后穴紧紧收缩将范丞丞也带入高潮。

范丞丞没有带套，想退出去。黄明昊抓住他的胳膊，红着眼睛摇头。

“射进来。”

范丞丞脑中空白着射在黄明昊软肉内壁，内壁像有知觉一般收缩，温柔包裹范丞丞的性器。

就如同黄明昊一样，用无尽的温柔包裹他的心。

范丞丞俯身亲吻他心爱的小恋人，撤身退出穴道。乳白色的粘稠液体随之被带出后穴缓缓流下，与红嫩的穴口对比格外强烈，画面淫靡又缱绻。

范丞丞觉得自己好像又有反应了，强制移开眼神，去旁边抽出纸巾粗略清理黄明昊后穴和自己身上被黄明昊射的精液。

“宝贝上去洗一下，嗯？不然明天要闹肚子。”范丞丞捞起黄明昊，柔声说。

黄明昊像餍足的猫，懒懒勾住他的脖子，缩进他怀里。范丞丞抱起黄明昊，关掉差点煮干的醒酒汤，上楼给浴缸接水。

“等接满还要好久啊，冲一下好了。”黄明昊晃着小腿说。

范丞丞也放弃这个打算。他不会承认是因为抱人抱的胳膊酸。

打开淋浴，黄明昊要自己洗，范丞丞说算了吧你自己又看不到，拿起花洒对着黄明昊冲水。

“你趴下点，看不到。”范丞丞拍黄明昊屁股。

黄明昊瑟缩了一下，躬下腰，翘挺的臀尖因为范丞丞方才的暴力浮起一圈粉红。水流顺着臀尖下滑掠过后穴，范丞丞伸进手指掏里面残留的精液。很快黄明昊身体紧绷起来，发出轻吟。

那软软的声音仿佛猫挠，范丞丞感觉有点上头。

黄明昊回头看他，眼神里尽是绵绵春意。范丞丞佯装正直地视而不见，继续清理。黄明昊跪坐在浴缸，眨着眼睛望范丞丞。

“丞丞，你硬了。”

范丞丞原是怕他醉酒身体承受不了太多刺激，却架不住黄明昊这么直接的撩骚，把花洒丢进浴缸，抬起黄明昊下巴吮吸他已然红肿的嘴唇。

黄明昊被吻的嘴唇发麻，扬起脖颈让范丞丞能更好地在他身上探索。范丞丞坐到浴缸边的延伸台，把黄明昊抱上膝盖。黄明昊像小鸭子一样跪在延伸台面对范丞丞，手迫不及待去摸范丞丞硬硬的柱状体。

“我发现你今天真的是……”范丞丞喘着粗气，顿了顿才继续说，“开发出骚情的潜在人格了？”

黄明昊笑起来。范丞丞觉得光是这么一个微笑都带着发媚的意味，狠狠掐了一把他的屁股。黄明昊呻吟，靠在范丞丞耳边说：“对我温柔一点。”

“这么浪还想要我温柔？”范丞丞揉搓黄明昊丰满的臀肉。黄明昊身体真的很极品，全身都瘦，就屁股又翘又肉，手感特别好。

黄明昊像小猫喝水一样不断舔范丞丞颈底的两颗痣，顶着胯磨蹭范丞丞的性器。范丞丞被撩得厉害，双手穿过黄明昊肋下架起他，黄明昊也帮忙扶住范丞丞性器进入自己身体。

黄明昊穴道还残留着之前的精液和水，推进变得通畅无阻，范丞丞叹息着一插到底。因为角度和重力，范丞丞从未进过如此深度，黄明昊有些受不了的呜咽，想直起身逃开。范丞丞发现他的意图，按住他的耻骨狠狠顶了一下，黄明昊细声惊叫，咬了一口范丞丞肩膀。

“不行丞丞……太深了……”

范丞丞不为所动，抓着他的腰开始大力抽插。黄明昊像随波涛起伏的行帆，前所未有的深度让他身体异奇的难受，继而从交合处传来强烈快感，让他发出难以抑制的呻吟。范丞丞最喜欢听黄明昊压抑又情难自禁的呻吟，坏心地啃咬他的乳首让他叫的更大声。

黄明昊被快感席卷到生出一种无端恐惧，紧紧抱住范丞丞脖颈，没有被关照过的性器挺得笔直，随着范丞丞起伏一颠一颠，楚楚可怜。

忽然一股极致快感自脚底蹿升，黄明昊蜷曲脚趾，颤栗起来。范丞丞却按住黄明昊性器顶端的马眼，不让他发泄。如潮汐般的快感找不到出口，生生被憋回去在体内激荡，黄明昊快被折磨疯了，忍着难受去扒范丞丞的手。

“放手……”

“不行，等我一起。”

“放手……丞丞……好难受……”

黄明昊扯不开范丞丞的手，体内快感疯狂叫嚣难受至极，眼底开始泛起湿气，声音带上哭腔。

“丞丞……求你……”

这是黄明昊第一次在情事上说出讨饶的话。范丞丞倒也不是故意欺负他，是怕黄明昊射精太早，会被刺激的二次高潮身体吃不消。不过黄明昊这么求他，他根本没法拒绝，怜惜地吻去黄明昊眼角的泪水，松开了手。

黄明昊身体颤抖不止，呜咽着射了出来，射出的液体已经有些稀薄，小股小股地往外吐。后穴的甬道急剧收缩，一抽一抽地挤压范丞丞的性器，范丞丞挺胯又抽插了十几回也射进黄明昊身体深处。柔软的肠壁被精液冲击，让黄明昊被刺激得有些失神。

范丞丞搂着小恋人亲亲他汗湿的额头，轻轻拍抚他的后背为他顺气。

黄明昊缓过意识，在范丞丞脖颈两颗痣的地方狠狠咬了一口。

范丞丞像抱着树袋熊一样抱起黄明昊，为他清理身体。黄明昊身体还很敏感，遇到热水不自觉的颤栗，身体泛上一层粉红，膝盖也因为之前激烈的磨蹭呈现出诱人的红润颜色。

范丞丞不敢让他再来一次，迅速做完清洁，找出浴巾裹起树袋熊搬回床上。黄明昊不知是累了还是酒精又发挥作用，圈住范丞丞的胳膊蹭了蹭就沉沉睡去了。

范丞丞亲吻小恋人紧闭的双眼，带着温柔的笑意。

“我也想你。”

“我也喜欢你。”

“晚安，我的宝贝。”

早上黄明昊头痛欲裂地睁开眼，看到熟悉的天花板装修，半天也无法回忆起自己是怎么从跟周锐喝酒变成躺在范丞丞家床上的。

想坐起身，发现全身都在叫嚣，屁股尤其疼。拉开被子一看，果然全身红彤彤的吻痕。

范丞丞这个禽兽！黄明昊恨恨磨牙。

很快禽兽出现在卧室门口，端着一杯牛奶走进来，自然而然地坐到床边搂住他的腰，示意他喝牛奶。

“我们还在冷战呢，别靠我这么近！”黄明昊脑袋转向另一边望天花板。

“我投降了。原谅我吧。”

黄明昊用余光瞥了范丞丞一眼，见范丞丞一脸诚恳，有些端不住架子，放松身体靠进范丞丞怀里，就着范丞丞的手小口喝牛奶。

“你昨晚干了什么……我全身都好疼啊。”

范丞丞回味了一下，露出意味不明的笑容。“你身体力行告诉我你有多喜欢我。”

“……不可能！”黄明昊反驳，泛红的耳根却在昭显他的虚张声势。

范丞丞好笑地亲他眼角。

“那就是我身体力行告诉你，我有多喜欢你。”

范丞丞有一个小恋人，今天又和小恋人站在彩虹上谈恋爱了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “站在彩虹上面谈恋爱”出自Ty.的歌曲《爱到飞起来》，本来原文文案想加上去的，因为loft外链限制整篇内容都无法改动了，这句不是我原创的我没这个文采实在对不起让大家误会了（滑跪


End file.
